Seeing is believing
by moonlover8
Summary: Bonnie had died saving her best friend's brother and now she had been ripped out of Mystic Falls and plopped down with two strange men, who wore cowboy clothes and hunted demons. She had been all alone until she Sam saw her. Will he be able to help her get back to Mystic Falls? Will he be able to save her? And will the journey home lead to more than expected?
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Sam and Dean had just wrapped up a case in Wyoming and Sam was exhausted. He and Dean had been on the road all day long and they had finally stopped to rest at a motel. Dean had gone to a bar and probably wouldn't be back that night. Sam stretched out on the tiny motel bed, his feet slightly over the edge. He grumbled to himself how the beds should be longer when he heard a voice say "Well maybe you should shrink."

He bolted into sitting position on the bed and looked around the room, his silver knife in his hand. "Who's there?" He asked, his muscles tense and his eyes alert. He heard a gasp, "You can hear me?" "Hear who?" There was a slight pause and he felt the air shift. He turned his head and saw a figure emerge from the corner of the room. It stepped forward and he saw a short, dark skinned girl with straight brown hair and dark eyes. He sucked in a breath. "Me."

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie had been minding her own business in Mystic Falls, helping Jeremy and Elena, though only Jeremy knew she was there, when she was suddenly sucked into oblivion. She had appeared in the motel room of two strange men, who as she watched them she learned their names where Sam and Dean. Sam was the taller of the two and had longish hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. He had hazel eyes that seemed to steal her focus. As she watched them interact she noticed that he was the more 'proper' of the two. Dean being the more laid back, yet slightly on edge brother and Sam, the one who always tried to do what was right and seemed extremely concerned with messing things up.

To Bonnie Sam seemed sweet and sensitive. He was just tapping into his psychic abilities and it was for those abilities that he could see her. She stood there in front of him speechless and he sat in front of her, the same way. She cleared her throat after a while and nervously bit her bottom lip. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to get your attention." She said finally. He tipped his head. "How long?" She pursed her lips thinking. "About a month or two, now, I think. It's easy to lose track of time when no one can see you." "Except me," He pointed out. She smiled softly. "Yes, except you."  
She looked at him curiously. "I wonder…" She reached out a hesitant hand and gently touched his shoulder. She saw his eyes go wide and felt her heart leap. "Can you feel that?" When he nodded she inhaled a sharp breath. He put his hand over hers and she gasped. "I can feel you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

Sam could not believe his eyes….or his hands. By all the things he knew to touch a ghost was impossible, and yet he could touch her, feel her. This scared and thrilled him. He looked over at her as she sat beside him. She stared back at him, her deep brown eyes wide. He looked down at her hand and hesitantly took it in his. She did not take it back and so he ran his fingers over her smooth dark skin. She shivered and he fought back a smile. He let his fingertips travel up her arm slowly and he smirked when he saw goose bumps rise. She shivered again and he took his hand away. He blushed. "Sorry."

Bonnie's POV

Not only was his touch impossible, it felt amazing. She chuckled softly when he apologized. "It's alright. I know this is all new to you, it's new to me too." He smiled and she just stared a moment, mesmerized. She smiled back and he blushed. "I'm Bonnie" She said, feeling the need to introduce herself. "Sam." She smiled and repeated his name. He grinned and nodded.

Her face grew serious as she remembered her friends back in Mystic Falls. "Sam, I need you to help me get home. I have people there who need me." Sam nodded. "I'll help you get home Bonnie." She smiled and went over to the map on the wall. She pointed to Mystic Falls. "This is home."

Sam's POV

Sam came over beside Bonnie and looked at where she pointed. From what he could tell they were about three days drive away, with rest stops in between. He told Bonnie and she nodded. "Would it be possible to get on the road now? I don't want to be away longer than I have to." He smiled softly and nodded. "Of course, just let me get packed." He went over and packed his bags then remembered Dean. He looked over at Bonnie. "My brother, he has to know what's going on. I won't leave him." She nodded. "I'll stay here while you tell him."

Sam nodded and left the motel. He made his way to the bar and found Dean. He hadn't gotten drunk yet but he was talking to a lanky blonde. Sam sighed and came behind Dean, tapping him on the shoulder.

Dean's POV

Dean felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Sam. He groaned. "Sam, what have I told you about interrupting me." Sam just shrugged, the look on his face told Dean that Sam had something important to tell him. He turned back to the blonde and excused himself. He walked out with Sam and stood with him outside the bar. "Alright, what is it?"

Sam explained the situation and Dean was skeptical at first, so Sam offered to prove it. They went back to the motel room and Sam called out for 'Bonnie'. Dean crossed his arms and huffed out a breath thinking this was ridiculous until he saw a woman appear in front of them. Her hair was straight and brown and came just past her shoulders. Her nose was pert and mouth full, her deep brown eyes were wide as she looked at Dean.

Dean stared back in disbelief. "Alright," he said gruffly, "Is this some kind of joke?" Bonnie tilted her head a bit looking at him. "No," she said softly. He narrowed his eyes looking at her. She had no malice in her expression or seemed nervous in anyway. Dean tried to deny it was true but his eyes weren't deceiving him and his heart told him to trust his brother. He sighed. "Alright then, we'll take you home."

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie's heart leapt with joy and she couldn't help but rush forward and hug Dean. "Thank you." He was surprised at first but after a moment he hugged her back. Sam smiled then went over to his bags and started packing. Bonnie let go of Dean reluctantly and blushed. He smirked down at her and turned to his bags. He and Sam finished packing and got into the car. Bonnie appeared in the back seat and smiled. They drove off towards Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

Sam had taken his turn driving and Dean was asleep in the passenger seat. They hit a bump and Dean kept on sleeping. Sam just shook his head. Dean could sleep like the dead when he wanted to. Bonnie was still awake and bright eyed in the back seat. She hadn't slept at all, though he supposed being a ghost she didn't need to. Sam had already taken his 'nap' earlier. The sun had already set about an hour or two ago and they had been on the road for two days.

He could tell Bonnie was anxious for this day to be over with. Tomorrow afternoon they would arrive in Mystic Falls and Bonnie would see her friends again. While he was glad for Bonnie he couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the thought of parting with her. Over the past couple of days they had really talked and gotten to know each other. Bonnie had told him her whole story and he was shocked to know that there where different kinds of vampires.

Sam in turn had told Bonnie everything about him and Dean, much to Dean's displeasure. Dean didn't like people he didn't know knowing personal things about him and Sam couldn't fault him. They had been raised to keep secrets so when he told Bonnie his life story it was scary and liberating all at once.

He decided to pull over at a motel for the night. He was getting sleepy and they were close enough to Mystic Falls that one nights delay would not put them off schedule. Still when he pulled into the parking lot he saw Bonnie scowl in his rearview mirror.

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie was anxious to get home and when Sam pulled into the motel parking lot she couldn't help but scowl. She wanted to whine and ask why they were stopping when they were so close but she knew that Sam was tired so she just kept quiet and scowled to herself. Apparently Sam noticed her scowl and chuckled. She blushed slightly and found herself smiling. She could never be cross or angry around him. He seemed to make her smile more than anyone she'd ever known, with the exception of Jeremy. Just thinking about him made her heart ache. She sighed softly and remembered how devastated he had been when he found out she was dead. Despite everything he put her through Bonnie knew that she would always love Jeremy.

Sam woke Dean up and got out of the car. They went into the motel room after paying and Dean grumbled a bit then passed out on the first twin bed. Sam chuckled and took off his shoes and socks. Bonnie couldn't help but watch as he removed his shirt. While clothed no one could notice Sam's muscles but when he took off his shirt he revealed a six pack and abs that took Bonnie's non-existent breath away.

Sam's POV

Sam could feel Bonnie's eyes on him as he took off his shirt. He colored slightly under her gaze and climbed into bed. He slipped under the covers and sighed contently. Bonnie sat down in a chair in the corner and he smiled at her. She smiled back shyly and he saw something in her expression that he could not quite make out. He thought he saw her have a desire to climb into the bed with him. The thought made him blush and he pushed it away closing his eyes.


End file.
